Mi propio Secreto
by Mishiel-chan Uchihalove
Summary: Todos en algún momento de nuestras vidas tenemos secretos, los cuales consideramos nuestros y no queremos compartirlos ya sea por una razón u otra. Eso mismo sucede con Hinata, la cual esta rara últimamente.


**Aquí estoy nuevamente, con unas ganas de escribir de mis parejas favoritas de la serie de Naruto. Espero que lo disfruten!**

**Los personajes de Masashi Kishimoto no me pertenecen, de ser así Sasuke y Hinata estarían juntos y Neji no hubiera muerto. Pero que se le hace, la vida no es justa :(**

**Mi Propio Secreto.**

Pov Hinata.

Me encontraba con mis amigas Sakura, Ino y Tenten comiendo en Ichiraku Ramen, todas reíamos y disfrutábamos de una tarde solamente de amigas, mientras escuchábamos la habitual pelea que siempre se hacía presente entre Sakura e Ino, ya que Sakura hacia un comentario cualquiera de manera que Ino la provocaba con algún comentario sarcástico o ironico, al cual Sakura reaccionaba instantáneamente gritándole algún insulto… y así prácticamente pasábamos toda la comida con Tenten y yo escuchándolas gritarse su típico:

**Sakura-frentona, deberías comer menos cada vez esta más gorda…**

**Creo que la debería seguir ese consejo, eres tú Ino-cerda…**

**¡¿COMO?!... esa frente inmensa que tienes no te deja ver con claridad, Sakura-baka!**

**Estas ardida porque sabes que digo la verdad cerda!**

**Sakura-frentona!**

**Ino-cerda!**

**FRENTONA!**

**CERDA!**

Y así podían seguir por horas, porque nosotras sabíamos que esas dos eran las que más energías tenían de las cuatro. Podía sentir el aura asesina que desprendía Tenten a cada grito que estas dos hacían.

**SAKURA INO, QUIEREN CALLARSE LAS DOS DE UNA BUENA VEZ! –** exploto la chica de moñitos, amenazándolas con una kunai en las manos, haciéndolas ponerse pálidas del susto. – **O SINO SENTIRAN TODAS MIS KUNAI! HABLO ENSERIO!.**

Después de eso ninguna dijo nada más, aunque esas dos pelearan día y noche yo sabía perfectamente que se querían como si fueran hermanas.

**Bueno ya que ustedes dos, se han calmado –**comenzó hablando Tenten, mientras miraba a Sakura a Ino y a mi, las dos primeras la miraban como dos niñas buenas y rostros de inocencia fingida, para luego dirigirme una mirada divertida haciéndome enrojecer.-** sigamos con lo que estábamos.**

**En eso Tenten tiene razón Hina-chan- **dijo Ino hablándome – **haber haber dinos dinos!**

**Etto… y-yo… este pu-pues…- **comenze a balbucear nerviosa.

**Déjala cerda! Que si no nos quiere decir, no hay que obligarla!- **me defendió Sakura.

**Cállate cerda que bien que tú también te mueres de curiosidad!- **le contesto Ino con sonrisa malvada, haciendo quelas mejillas de Sakura se tiñeran de un leve rosado.- **entonces Hinata-chan… habla!**

**N-no se de que ha-hablan.- **trate de fingir que no sabía a que se referían las tres.

Más nerviosa no podía estar al ver la mirada que me dirigieron, mis tres "amigas", bien sabia yo de que hablaban, pero no sabía que responderles ya que la situación se me hacía de lo más incomoda y hablar de ello lo era aun más, ya hasta sentía que me desmayaría, en cualquier momento, pero debía ser fuerte.

**Las cuatro sabemos perfectamente de lo que estamos hablando Hina- **me contesto Tenten burlona.

**Si!** **Dinos porque has rechazado a Kiba, Hinata.- **se metió Sakura.- **lo hicistes por Naruto?**

**NO! Etto… y-yo no…- **tartamudee sin saber que decir, intimidada por la mirada recelosa que me dirigía mi rubia amiga.- **no f-fue por Naruto-kun.**

**Entonces?- **intervino Tenten al ver la mirada acusatoria de Ino.- **Kiba es un buen chico y te quiere Hina.**

**Y y-yo lo quiero a el… etto… pero solo como u-un amigo.**

**Eso quiere decir que si te gusta alguien más?- **inquirió Ino sumamente curiosa.

**Y-yo nunca di-dije e-eso…**

**Por favor Hinata-chan…- **dijo un poco molesta Sakura –**no nos mientas.**

**No les mi-miento- **les dije en un susurro y con la cabeza gacha, ya que bien sabia que eso era mentira.

**Te escapas, sin decirnos a donde te diriges, rechazaste a Kiba y ya no te sonrojas, desmayas o balbuceas cada vez que Naruto te habla, además que te miras mucho más confiada y contenta…** **y si no estas enamorada, pues eres bipolar.- **dijo Tenten un poco molesta.

Estaba muy triste ya que no me gustaba tener secretos con mis amigas, pero no les podía decir nada de lo que me pasaba, ya que lo consideraba como algo privado y mío; no sabia que decirles, mire mi a la ventana y me fije que ya casi atardecía, lo que causo que me sobresaltara un poco ya iba retrasada. Levante la vista y vi a las chicas mirarme fijamente, causándome más nervios de los que ya tenía.

**Chi-chicas n-no es nada, so-solamente me siento mucho más feliz.- **les aclare con una tímida sonrisa, que las tranquilizo un poco a todas, aproveche ese momentopara levantarme antes la mirada curiosa de las chicas.- **me te-tengo que ir las ve-veo lu-luego.**

Y antes de que alguna pudiera decir algo me retire del Ichiraki ramen, dejando a mis amigas con la palabra en la boca.

Iba tarde, si lo sabía y aun más sabia que a _él _no le gustaba para nada la impuntualidad, pero que más podía hacer, solo esperar para que no se molestara conmigo. Llegue a un pequeño rio que atravesaba la parte más escondida del bosque y me senté a las orillas de este; ese era mi lugar preferido, siempre me dirigía ahí cada vez que me sentía triste y sola, al no sentirme capaz de cumplir con las expectativas del Clan Hyuga.

Tan metida en mis pensamientos estaba que no sentí que había otra persona aparte de mi, observándome, hasta que sentí dos cálidos brazos, tomarme de la cintura y gírame, hasta quedar de frente, con un joven de cabellos negros azabaches, vestido con pantalones ninjas con un cinturón extraño color morado y una camisa blanca abierta mostrando su pecho bien formado y ojos color ónix que denotaban molestia, frialdad y un sentimiento más que me provoco escalofríos; me sobresalte ante el repentino agarre y al reconocer a la persona que ahora se encontraba delante de mi, ya que no era nadie más que el desertor de la aldea de Konoha y criminal de rango S, _Uchiha Sasuke._

**U-U-Uchiha-san!- **tartamudee sintiendo mi cara totalmente roja, al sentir el calor que desprendía su cuerpo.

**Hmp… Sasuke-** dijo serio al momento que me soltaba y se daba media vuelta, dándome la espalda y comenzaba a caminar.

**Ha-hai- **dije avergonzada, mientras lo miraba de reojo.

Este volteo el rostro en mi dirección deteniéndose, mostrando una sonrisa de lado, mientras estiraba la mano en mi dirección haciendo que me sonrojara aun más, avance de manera apresurada y algo torpe hasta alcanzarlo y lo tome de la mano mientras le sonreía.

**Ya llevamos un año de novios y aun me sigues diciendo Uchiha-san cada vez que nos vemos.- **dijo divertido al momento que me tomaba de la cintura acercándome más a él.

**L-lo si-siento Sasuke-kun- **tartamudee extasiada al sentir su aliento cerca del mío.

**Hmp.**

Fue en ese momento que poso sus labios en los míos en un beso, cargado de necesidad y amor, sus labios se movían de manera apasionada sobre los míos, mientras yo intentaba seguirlo de manera torpe, sentí su lengua delineando mis labios pidiendo permiso para entrar en mi boca… permiso el cual contenta le concedí, sentí su lengua explorar mi cavidad de manera apasionada; sus manos se deslizaron acariciando mi cintura, haciéndome soltar pequeños gemidos, los besos de Sasuke-kun de verdad me encantaban, me sentía completa con él; cuando el aire nos hizo falta nos separamos con las respiraciones aceleradas, al momento que yo llevaba mi mano hacia su mejilla y la acariciaba de manera suave observando cómo cerraba sus ojos, disfrutando de las torpes carisias que le regalaba.

**Te qui-quiero Sas-sauke-kun- **le dije cariñosa.

**Hmp –** dijo mientras continuaba caminando, jalándome en el proceso con él, continuando con la caminata. –**yo también te quiero hime.**

Solo pude sonreír feliz mientras lo seguía con las mejillas rojas, ya que esto lo valía, Sasuke lo valía e iba a luchar por mi amor por el, a pesar de que eso estuviera mal y no importaba si teníamos que escondernos de los demás, ya que lo que tenía con Sasuke era mucho más fuerte, lo amaba y sabia que el me amaba a mi ya que él me lo demostraba con acciones.

El valía este pequeño secreto.

Mi propio secreto.

**Fin.**

**Espero sus reviews.**


End file.
